Celebweth
by ddgt
Summary: Be as it may, I will not fall under this grasp, I will suceed, I will go home! NOT a Mary-sue fic!!! *Chapter 7 up!*
1. Life Sucks

Cele squinted at the clock, still it read 3:57 pm. She was about to pull her hair strait out of her head. Being in school is one thing but having to go to detention for a crime she didn't commit was unnerving. Courtney and her little group were always trying way to hard to get Cele in trouble, and Cele had always known why. Because she was beautiful, because she held herself with grace, or maybe because she was the daughter of the richest man in town.  
  
  
  
Cele had it made, you see, Bret William's wife had a cancer that prevented her from having kids of their own. So, they adopted Cele, no one knew exactly where she came from, but her name had been there on the necklace, the chain that was on Cele's neck at that very moment. Cele couldn't remember her real mother or father, nor if she had any siblings. She was alone in the world.  
  
  
  
Interrupting her thoughts the teacher walked into the classroom which was filled. Cele wrinkled her nose, it was Ms. Grafter, the meanest and rudest teacher she had since freshman year, not to mention the woman probably used five perfume bottles on herself this morning.  
  
  
  
"Alright, you trouble makers, let's make sure everyones here, JONES!" Jesse Jones lifted his hand.  
  
  
  
"Okay, GOODMAN!" Harry Goodman raised his hand.  
  
  
  
"And for the fifth time this semester, CELEBWETH WILLIAMS!" Cele just nodded in her direction.  
  
  
  
"Ahh, DRIER!"  
  
  
  
Soon the attendance was over and Ms. Grafter started handing out papers for the students to copy. She smiled wickedly as she handed out the assignments.  
  
  
  
"Copy these three times then you can go, and if I hear you talking you will start all over again," all the kids nodded quickly, and started to copy their papers. Cele looked at her paper, then she shifted her weight. The detention room was also a fourth grade classroom, and being a junior in high school, not to mention the tallest girl in 11th grade, it is hard to get comfortable when you are only about a foot off the ground.  
  
  
  
Soon Cele had finished her assignment she handed it in and Ms. Grafter, though willing to do so, let her go. Cele wandered down the hall looking at the brightly colored walls, being close to the junior prom everyone was getting in the mood. Cele had been asked five times to go to the dance, though she had declined each one, Cele just never understood why kids made a big fuss over a stupid dance, sure she would go to the senior prom. But she didn't think she would go to the junior one, as she turned the corner she saw someone that made her groan. Bobby Sharp, captain of the football team, part of Courtney's group and a all around ass hole. He thought just because he was a good looking guy he could get all the girls, but not Cele she always looked for something more in a guy besides looks.  
  
  
  
"What do you want Bobby?"Cele couldn't help but notice that it was her locker that he was leaning on.  
  
  
  
"You,"he flashed one of his smiles that could send any normal girl to their knees, but Cele wasn't a normal girl.  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but you'll have to sign on the waiting list, but you have to have a B average."  
  
  
  
"Your words hit me like a thousand knives, it hurts to see you think so lowly of me," Bobby placed his hands over his heart as he said this.  
  
  
  
"Good,"she tried to move around him but couldn't.  
  
  
  
"Come to the junior prom with me?" he requested.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, let me think, uh, NO!" Cele finally shoved him away, and opened her locker, but she still felt his gaze on her back.  
  
  
  
"Please,"  
  
  
  
"NO"  
  
  
  
"Please, my little fairy?" he lightly touched her left ear. Cele fumed, no one ever called her by that name but her father, and no one, no one, ever touched the one thing that made her different, besides her height, her ears.  
  
  
  
She hastily grabbed the rest of her books and shoved Bobby out of her way, but not before giving him a piece of her mind.  
  
  
  
"If you ever call me that again, or if you touch my ears, I will kick you in the crotch you will be singing like the chipmunks for the rest of your life," her voice dripped will menace, and Bobby not willing to argue with getting his manhood taken, walked quickly away. Cele watched as the cretin walked away, she then flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and walked toward the parking lot.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
"ANOTHER DETENTION!!!" Cele's mom, Iris, screamed.  
  
  
  
Cele did not argue, for when her mom was mad it was hopeless to even try to reason.  
  
  
  
"Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
"Yes mom," Cele said when her mom had finished her lecture, her mom may be shorter than her with black hair and brown eyes, but she was still her mother, the person who had raised her. And Cele had great respect towards the older woman.  
  
  
  
"Now go wash up, the Sharps are coming over for dinner," the black haired woman walked out to the living room. Cele waited till her mom was out of the room, when she was gone Cele banged her head on the banster. Two encounters with Bobby Sharp in one day, too much for comfort.  
  
  
  
"Man, where's a virus when ya need one," she would have to put on something big, so Bobby wouldn't be drooling all over her like he did a school when she had tight things on. Cele went up to her closet and picked out some baggy jeans and a sweatshirt about three times too big for her.  
  
  
  
She sang a small tune as she dressed:  
  
  
  
I don't know  
  
  
  
what words I can say  
  
  
  
the wind has a way  
  
  
  
to talk to me  
  
  
  
flowers sing  
  
  
  
a silent lullaby  
  
  
  
I pray for reply  
  
  
  
I'm ready  
  
  
  
I was a small tune that had been in her dreams since as far as she could remember. She had looked all over the internet and had never found a match to it, not even the whole song.  
  
  
  
Cele left half of her hair down and half in a ponytail (ya know the hair that Legolas wears except for the braids). She heard talking downstairs and knew that the Sharps were in the building. Cele took the back stairs, so as not to make an unneeded entrance. She quickly passed by the chef and exited out the door, but soon found herself in the presence of her father.  
  
  
  
"Hi daddy," Cele said and gave her dad a hug.  
  
  
  
"Hi fairy, I thought you were coming down the other stairs." Bret gave her a look that said "spill it'  
  
  
  
"I didn't want to see him," Cele looked away she could never keep a secret form her dad unless she really had to.  
  
  
  
"Well he brought you flowers,"  
  
  
  
"Oh joy,"  
  
  
  
"Come on, Billi's there, I'm sure you could talk to her," Her dad kissed her forehead lightly, which didn't take a lot of leaning because she was the same height as her dad.  
  
  
  
"Okay," Cele let her father win. And Billi, Cele's best friend since the first grade was there, so maybe it wouldn't be as bad. Billi was nothing like her brother, she had red hair which was to her shoulders, and bright green eyes. Many said they were both so different that no one ever imagined they could be best friends.  
  
  
  
Cele entered the dining room to see her mom and Mrs. Sharp gossiping about who know what, Bobby talking to his father and Billi waiting for Cele to come into the room. She took a seat next to Billi, and it was unfortunaly across from Bobby, Cele and Billi imediatly started to talk.  
  
  
  
Soon the food came and the conversation of the kids stopped, Cele was about to put the fork into her mouth when she felt something nuzzle her foot. She looked up to see Bobby wink at her, she smiled sweetly......then rammed the heel of her foot into his toes. Bobby made a little noise and ran out to another room, the eating stopped as they listened to Bobby yelp in pain. Cele smiled to herself then continued eating.  
  
  
  
Later that night everyone had gone home except for Billi who had been allowed to stay over night. Cele and Billi were reading some magazine article about how a orphan 16 year old had found her real mom and dad. Billi then asked something.  
  
  
  
"Do you ever wonder who your real parents are, Cele?"  
  
  
  
Cele looked down she had been thinking about it more as she got older.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, but I never really think about it too much, but I did get this necklace from the orphanage I had been in before Dad and Mom adopted me,"  
  
  
  
"Can I see it?" Cele nodded and got up, going over to her jewelry box and opened it, then she took out a chain and handed it to Billi. Billi looked at it in wonder, it was beautiful, aquamarines, emeralds and sapphires, all glittering up at her from a silver chain.  
  
  
  
"It's beautiful, wow," Billi stood up. "Have you ever tried it on?"  
  
  
  
Cele shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Then lift your hair," Cele did as ordered and lifted her hair, Billi noticed that engraved in the thick chain was the name Celebweth.  
  
  
  
"So that's where ya got your name from, now turn around and let me see how it looks on you," Cele turned around and Billi nodded respectfully.  
  
  
  
"It looks like it was made for you," Billi then sat down again and motioned for Cele to do the same, she sat.  
  
  
  
"Anything else can you remember?"  
  
  
  
"A song..."  
  
  
  
"Sing it, please?"  
  
  
  
Cele nodded and sang:  
  
  
  
I don't know  
  
  
  
what words I can say  
  
  
  
the wind has a way  
  
  
  
to talk to me  
  
  
  
flowers sing  
  
  
  
a silent lullaby  
  
  
  
I pray for reply  
  
  
  
I'm ready  
  
  
  
"That was....huh!? What the Heck!?" Billi yelled as she looked around, they were no longer in Cele's room, but in a forest, deep in a black forest. Billi saw Cele faintly in the dark, her necklace was glowing.  
  
  
  
"What's going on!? Cele are you deaf!?" Billi saw Cele shake her head then motioned for Billi to come closer.  
  
  
  
"This is where my dream always takes place," Cele looked around but this time there was no girl flowing in silver.  
  
  
  
"Your dream?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, the dream where the song came from," Cele sang the verse of the song again but no avail they were still in the forest.  
  
  
  
"We have to sleep in a tree," Cele started to climb the biggest tree that would probably be big enough to support both of them.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Just trust me, it feels like the right thing to do, I sense that this place may have monsters or somthing," after those words being said Billi climbed to the top of the tree with Cele. They both climbed to the tallest branches then they closed their eyes for a sleepless night. 


	2. The Hot Spring

Hello, sorry that I didn't put a disclaimer up but I sort of forgot. Anyhoo this is my first real story that I haven't ripped up, so be gentle.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR though I wished I owned Legolas but I don't, I only own my cat. So if you sue me you will only get a fat annoying cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Billi felt a warm breeze on her face, so naturally she twisted around, causing her to fall from the top branch, to the limb below it.  
  
  
  
"Damn," it wasn't a dream the pain in her abdomon told her that. She had thought this was a dream, and if it wasn't why was Cele acting so calm about it? And why was she looking so in tune with this place? And….where was she?  
  
  
  
"Cele!" Billi looked at the top branch, and all over the tree but she found no sign of her best friend. Where did she go?  
  
  
  
"Cele! Cele where are you?!" Billi yelled again and again but she never came, soon she began to grow impatient and dropped from the tree. She looked all over, in bushs, behind trees, but could still not find her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Billi heard something from behind a bush.  
  
  
  
"Cele is that you?" she moved catiosly towards the foliage. It moved again only more violently this time causing Billi to take a step back.  
  
  
  
"Come on Cele this isn't funny anymore just come out," Billi moved again towards the bush and found that it did not move this time till she was very close. The bush shuddered violently and something ran out from it. Billi screamed and looked down to where whatever it was touched her.  
  
  
  
The leg had no mark on it, nothing not even a scratch. Billi heard the movement again, she jumped up ready to hit the beast with her shoe. She saw…  
  
  
  
"A bunny," she looked in awe as the thing that had scared her to death was just a little brown bunny. The Rabbit took a look at her, wriggled its nose almost apologetically, and took off. Billi let out a huge sigh and started to breath again. She sat down on the green grass and put her shoe back on, then she heard something or someone come down the trail. Billi took her shoe off again and posed to strike anything that came near her.  
  
  
  
"Are you okay, Billi?" the figure turned out to be Celebweth, she looked cleaner and like she had got a lot of sleep.  
  
  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me!" she yelled and sat down at the roots of the tree to put her shoe on again.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I heard you scream, are you okay? Did something attack you?" Cele looked concerned, she stood looming above the shorter girl.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it was a friggin rabbit,"  
  
  
  
Cele looked at her before she sat down on a root that had come up from the ground and started laughing.  
  
  
  
"It's not funny! It's scared the hell out of me, I thought it was you!" Billi's face contorted with anger but Cele could also see the faint blush on the bridge of her nose. She stopped laughing after awhile and stood up again.  
  
  
  
"Where were you anyway?" Billi asked looking at her friend in a annoying way.  
  
  
  
"Oh, well you see I thought I would go for a walk since you weren't awake yet and I found this hot spring about a half a mile north, what to check it out?" Billi got up.  
  
  
  
"Heck yeah! I need a bath, I stink, but then what are we supposed to wear?" Cele eyed her own clothes they were the same, the baggy jeans and sweatshirt, but Billi she had on a skimpier outfit than her.  
  
  
  
"Wear what you have on, I sure there's a town around her somewhere," Cele started to walk with Billi next to her.  
  
  
  
They walked for about five minutes till Billi spoke.  
  
  
  
"Do you think we will ever get out of this place?" she saw no reaction on Cele's face.  
  
  
  
"I don't know, but I think I don't want to know," Billi's mouth dropped open.  
  
  
  
"What are you saying? Don't you want to see your parents?" Cele looked down.  
  
  
  
"Yes," Billi furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
  
  
"Then, why do you want to stay here?" she snapped in anger, knowing that if they found a way home there was probably no guarantee that Cele would come with her.  
  
  
  
"I feel like I belong, for the first time in my life I feel like I belong here, not at home with your brother trying to get me on a date, not school, not the junior prom. Nothing has ever felt as right to me as right here, where we are," Billi looked over at her friend in sympathy, she had had no idea that Cele felt this way. Her friend had always acted so calm, and never showed any signs that she didn't feel like she belonged, but now the emotions were all written on her face. Billi stopped and gave her best friend a quick hug.  
  
  
  
"Sorry I didn't know,"  
  
  
  
"I know, I am a great actor," Billi smiled and they both walked on their friendship clear in the air.  
  
  
  
"Why are there all these trees, they look so different," Cele looked up and even though the trees looked like trees they had glittering green leaves, Cele had never seen anything like it. As they walked they also noticed that there were no discarded leaves on the ground, and the grass was as green as ever, even though the sunlight was blocked by the higher foliage. Billi heard a sound of rushing water and ran towards it Cele close after, Billi looked on in awe. The spring just beautiful, a waterfall rushing infront of them and the water clear as crystal. No fish or anything for that matter probably lived in this lake, Cele grabbed Billi by the shoulder and lead her over to behind a low tree.  
  
  
  
"Oww! What did you do mmnhhh nmnhhmmm," Cele covered Billi's mouth and looked over the spring.  
  
  
  
"What did you do that for?" Billi whispered now free of her friend grasp.  
  
  
  
"Look, over their on the other bank, see those clothes?" Billi looked over and sure enough there was a mass of green and brown clothes, with some sort of weapon but the clothes covered most of it.  
  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
  
  
"Well those were not here when I came down, someone must be in there so well just wait till he or she gets out," Billi nodded to that, she silently thanked god that Cele had seen those clothes before she had jumped in.  
  
  
  
Both girls directed their attention to the spring apon hearing a splash of water, it was a man they were both sure of that because no girl they had ever seen had been as sexy at what they were both staring at. A man, he had blond hair just about the same color as Cele's and was just as long, she also noticed that even though he looked old enough there was not another hair on him except for his head, at least as far as she could see. He had a perfactly sculpted chest, hard but lean at the same time, Cele found herself almost drooling over a guy she didn't even know. She saw of course that Billi had just about the same reaction except she was breathing hard.  
  
  
  
Cele saw the guy lift his head up and twist his body so that he was facing their little tree, Cele hurriedly covered her friend's mouth. And she backed slowly away from the spot, being careful not to breath. The man gave one more glare in their direction and started to get out of the pool, which caused both girls eyes to widen, he quickly slipped on his trousers then his tunis. Lacing up his wrist gaurds he then placed what now Cele saw to be a quiver on his back, and he picked up his bow. He quickly did his hair in some braids and tied it up. The man glared in their direction once more, smirking he walked away, into the greeness.  
  
  
  
Cele did not let go of her friend's mouth till the guy was clearly out of veiw for her. Billi gasped in breaths as Cele let go, but then she smiled.  
  
  
  
"Now THAT was good,"  
  
  
  
"Yeah and you almost got us caught because you were breathing so hard," Cele gave her friend a small glare then smiled.  
  
  
  
"Sorry, but you have to admitt he was hot," Cele blushed a little and started to walk away, Billi smirked and followed her.  
  
  
  
"Okay I do admitt he was fine but we didn't even know who he was," Cele said looking infront of her. "So how could we have.."  
  
  
  
"Enjoyed the show?" a voice said from above.  
  
  
  
"I think they did Legolas," came another and the girls looked at one another in horror.  
  
  
  
"Yes I sure they did,"  
  
  
  
"Where are you!? Whoever you are!" Cele cried out looking all over for these two people.  
  
  
  
"I reakon that they can't see us Silinde,"  
  
  
  
"Your right, hey look up!"  
  
  
  
Both of the girls heads looked up to see to men both looking slightly alike except for their faces, and one was shorter than the other, they both were sqatting on the branchs of a tree just above them. One of them was the guy they had both watched in the spring, and the other they had never seen before. Both of they dropped from the tree and had their bows ready, pointing them strait at Billi.  
  
  
  
Ohhhh, sort of a cliffhanger, will Legolas and Silinde turn in the two girls or will they call it even. I do not know if Silinde and Legolas are friends in the movie, but Silinde is from the house of Mirkwood so they could be, and I have not seen the movie yet, yeah yeah I know you are probably thinking "What a loser…" but I like to save the best for last, so it will be better mmmuaaahhh ha ha ha……  
  
d_dgt 


	3. Mirkwood

Chapter 3: Mirkwood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and probably never will, simple as that.  
  
Author's notes: Just a few things to clear up, unfortunately I only have time on the weekends to really update, between my job and school, it is very hard to even do that. Occasionally I will update on weekdays, but that will probably be very rare, stupid job. Anyway I have one more thing, I do not know if Legola's mom looks like or if she is even alive in the book since there is no mention of her. But in my story she is alive and looks the way I want her to, unfortunately I don't think she belongs to me either.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Billi gulped, with two arrows being pointed at her who wouldn't. Cele stood shocked as well, why were they only after Billi, why not her too. She did not want to see her best friend die because of a mistake she made. Cele had to talk these guys out of shiscabobing Billi, but she had no excuses, what was she going to say?  
  
  
  
Cele searched their faces, to see if they were kidding. None, both were smirking but their eyes showed perfect seriousness. She examined their bows, no way could she knock the weapons out of their hands, nor if she did she noticed the daggers in both of the guy's belts. Billi glanced over, she was shaking, scared to move an inch, even when she looked over she thought she was going to be shot by the movement.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the taller of the two, noticing the tension, spoke in a language Billi could not understand.  
  
  
  
"Neso cana ka se san eh et, frot noe?" (Why do you have this mortal with you, my lady?) Even as he spoke his eyes never left Billi.  
  
  
  
"She is my friend, leave her alone," Cele spoke her voice a little shaky but still full.  
  
  
  
Obviously, both guys got the picture, but did not lower their bows, instead both of they started talking rapidly to each other in the same language. Cele could only understand a bit since they were both talking so fast. And Billi of course did not understand a word of it. After they were done talking both nodded at the same time, and swung their bows onto their backs.  
  
  
  
"Come with us," the shorter one commanded both neither girl moved. "We will not harm you."  
  
  
  
They still did not move.  
  
  
  
"We will lead you to Mirkwood, you have no reason to worry," the taller one said.  
  
  
  
"Why should we go with you, we don't even know you?" Cele eyed both of them as she spoke.  
  
  
  
"Oh, yes, how very rude of us we have not introduced ourselves," the taller one bowed shortly. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
  
  
"And I, am Silinde Sibud," the shorter one bowed deeply.  
  
  
  
"okkkkkkaaayyyy, are you brothers or something," Billi asked looking over a Cele who seemed to have the same idea.  
  
  
  
"We are not of relation," Legolas stated looking down at his best friend, to eyes that had never seen elves they would look like brothers. But to a trained eye one could see they were very different, besides their height.  
  
  
  
"Then why do you look like him, I mean the hair and eyes, they are the same," Cele asked eyeing their blond hair, but also noticing Legolas's was just a little lighter than Silinde's.  
  
  
  
"Most elves have golden hair, except for a few, do you not come from an Elvin refuge?" both girls shook their heads no at Silinde.  
  
  
  
"We should get going, that is if you want to be home in time for lunch," Legolas said nudging Silinde in the arm and pointing in the direction that they were going.  
  
  
  
"Right, are you going to come with us, there will be food, you both look very skinny," Silinde said.  
  
  
  
Before the girls could answer Billi's stomach made a loud noise, she blushed and looked away.  
  
  
  
"I think Billi's appetite agrees with me when I say 'let's go!'" Cele laughed out while Billi was turning beet red, they both followed the boys.  
  
  
  
Both guys stayed quiet as the girls talked about things that they had no idea what they could be.  
  
  
  
"I'm telling you Cele, that the Nelly CD came out first…" the talking went on till the guys stopped and took the girls by the hand, Legolas and Billi and Silinde and Cele. They then grabbed the girls by the waist and ran up a huge tree, Cele was looking over to see Billi scared to death, she wouldn't even open her eyes. The trees and branches went by so fast that to Cele it looked like a bunch of green, but neither boy slowed their pace. Before Cele realized it she was going down and then she felt something soft as she landed.  
  
  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Legolas helping Billi up and she then noticed that Silinde had landed and was outstretching his hand for her to take. Cele accepted the hand and lifted up to see they had landed in a barn, and to be more specific in a haystack.  
  
  
  
"That was very weird, was this the only way here?" Billi asked, jumping off the haystack, and looking around.  
  
  
  
"No, but it was the quickest, a short cut if you will," Silinde said helping Cele down.  
  
  
  
"Oh," Billi said as she took in her surroundings, it was not only a barn but also a stable; many horses were in this place. She saw Cele looking at a particular one of copper color, Billi gasped when she saw it, it was a unicorn, and its mane and tail were black. But its body was a shiny copper, no other horse was like this one, but it looked mean, it even snapped at Billi.  
  
  
  
"Do not touch him!" Legolas said, grabbing both girls away from the beast. "He does not like mortals."  
  
  
  
"Why?" Cele asked as she straitened up, looking at the snorting unicorn.  
  
  
  
"His mother was killed by one, besides he is the prince's steed," Silinde pointed out. "Still a undisciplined horse."  
  
  
  
"A prince there's a prince here?" Billi asked looking at Silinde as if he were a talking book.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he lives here, never really is in the palace though." Silinde said giving Legolas an amused smile.  
  
  
  
"Oh, okay, you said there was food here right?" Billi added a hungry look on her face.  
  
  
  
"Yes in the palace, follow us," Legolas walked out of the barn and into a small garden followed by Silinde then the girls.  
  
  
  
Cele looked around; there was only one word to describe it, beautiful, simply beautiful. There were flowers everywhere, no weeds, no dying shrubs, all flowers and trees, which were a perfect green. The palace was at the end of the garden, it was a light color, and the color changed as the lighting moved, the architecture was mysterious, but beautiful also, it was like a dream or something out of a fantasy that could not be described with mere words.  
  
  
  
As Cele looked on she noticed some movement in the corner of her eye, it was a woman, she was wearing a light blue dress, almost white. Her golden hair was cascading down her back and at the top of her head laid a jeweled tiara, she did not speak but she had a smile on her face. Beauty did not describe she looked; she was beyond beauty to all the people that looked at her. She looked over at Cele, she had the bluest eyes Cele had ever seen, her blue eyes then traveled to Billi, then to Silinde and finally to Legolas, with that her smile widened and she walked over to the little group.  
  
  
  
When she got there she embraced Legolas.  
  
  
  
"My son, you have returned from the hunt, I, your father and all of Mirkwood have missed you," she then let him go and they both smiled at each other, she nodded to Silinde and he left with Legolas, leaving the girls.  
  
  
  
"Hello, Celebweth and Beatrice," Billi almost gagged, her full name, no one called her by her full name not even her parents. And more importantly how did she know their names.  
  
  
  
"I see all that happens in Mirkwood, you have clean souls so you should not worry yourselves,"  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Cele asked, " and can you read our minds or something," The woman shook her head.  
  
  
  
"I cannot read your minds, I merely know, it comes to me," She said still not answering one question.  
  
  
  
"Who are you though?" Cele asked again.  
  
  
  
"I am Queen Alekhrivë of Mirkwood, wife of Thranduil,"  
  
  
  
"You're the queen then why did you just talk to Legolas and hug him?" Billi asked.  
  
  
  
"He is my son Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, did you not know, did he not tell you?" Both girls shook their heads at the older woman.  
  
  
  
"Well he doesn't like it when people bow before him so I guess it is his nature not to say anything," Alekhrivë said lightly, then she started to walk away but not before saying. "I will send someone down to show you to your rooms, and I would like to have the honor of two people to join our lunch, I shall hope to see you then."  
  
  
  
And with that she walked away, into the palace, and Cele stared at the door she went through for what seemed like hours till a young maid with brown coloring and green eyes came and bowed.  
  
  
  
"My name is Navren, I shall show you to your rooms and baths, follow me," Navren started to walk away and the girls followed into the palace. Cele and Billi knew as soon as they walked in the door that if something is that beautiful on the outside then it is most likely to look better on the inside. And the saying was true the inside of the palace was beyond great looking, every corner it seemed there was some sort of art, but it wasn't cluttered, the walls above them and all around them were carved beautifully, and the sculptures and statues were huge, Cele stopped briefly to examine one that looked exactly like Legolas, if what the queen said was true then this probably was Legolas.  
  
  
  
The rooms were also huge and right next to each other, so the girls could talk to each other without walking a mile. The beds sheets looked like silk but were even softer, Navern said it was Elvin cloth though neither of the girls knew what that was. Navern left two dresses on the beds with some jewelry and told them that the baths were already made for them. Cele was about to step in the bath but Billi went into hers first. Billi expected the water to be freezing by now but it was still hot, not even too hot just the way she had wanted it to be.  
  
  
  
"It's great come on try yours, I'm not kidding," Billi said and she started washing herself with some bottled stuff she thought to be soap, Cele stepped into her bath and also felt it to be warm, perfectly warm, she started to wash her hair with a small green bottled substance.  
  
  
  
When both were done washing they brushed their hair and put on the dresses, which were way too big.  
  
  
  
"What gives?" Billi exclaimed, and as soon as she said that the material shrunk to her size, she looked over at Cele's, which had done the same thing.  
  
  
  
"Weird, this place is starting to scare me," Cele said looking into a mirror, and gasped, she looked great, the dress was silver the same as Billi's and she noticed both of their hair had dried, leaving it silky and shining, then she remembered. When Legolas had caught them his hair had also been dry even though he had just been in a stream. It must have been the substance they had both used, yes that had to be it.  
  
  
  
"Let's go, I'm really hungry," Cele nodded and followed Billi out into the hallway, it only took them a few minutes till they came to a dining area, with the boys, Legolas and Silinde already chowing down, though Legolas seemed to be eating with less force Cele guessed it was because he was a prince, the queen quietly eating, and who Cele assumed to be King Thranduil eating sensibly. There were a few other elves at the table, though Cele did not know who they could be. Alekhrivë motioned them to sit in some chairs on the opposite side of her. Cele and Billi marveled at the size of the room, and the table looked huge, half a football field at the least. The backs of the chairs were carved, as were the legs of the table in different designs, all the wood was a light color it almost looked like marble. It seemed everything made by these elves were beautiful.  
  
  
  
Billi noticed that Silinde was done eating and was talking to one of the girl elves next to him. Two servants came in and placed two plates in front of the girls, Billi of course was afraid that it wasn't edible, but Cele having a keen nose could smell the delicious aroma coming from the food. She started to eat it and was not disappointed, Billi still reluctant, stuck a fork in the food, and she put a small amount into her mouth, it was good, even to human taste buds. Soon all the elves were done eating and went to talking about various things. Most of them talked in elfish except for the queen and Legolas, Cele assumed the King could speak elfish but was arguing with another elf about the borders. Cele quickly dislodged herself and looked at Legolas who was right across from her, he smiled and she grinned back.  
  
  
  
"How come you never told me you were the prince?" she mouthed in the elfish language so Billi wouldn't hear or see anything.  
  
  
  
"You never asked," he mouthed back still smiling. Cele just shook her head.  
  
  
  
About twenty minutes later all the people started to get up, Legolas and Silinde turned to the right and all the rest went left, Cele being the curious person she was, walked after the guys, but not before Thranduil blocked them.  
  
  
  
"So the elf and mortal I have been hearing about from my son and Silinde,"he smiled showing he meant no harm.  
  
  
  
"Elf where?" Billi asked, then she looked at Cele, she didn't notice anything wrong with her.  
  
  
  
"Why do you not know, you may try to hide it Celebweth, but you are a elf I could tell it before you stepped foot into Mirkwood, Alekhrivë did also," Thranduil pointed to the patch of hair covering her ears as he said this. Cele gasped he knew that she was trying to hide it; he knew that she knew she was an elf. He quickly pushed the patches of hair behind her ears and walked away, Cele shook her head and walked into the direction the boys had gone, leaving Billi with her eyes popping out.  
  
  
  
Cele walked for about a good half hour before she came to an opening, she looked back, Billi's footsteps were behind her. She looked out of the door and saw a huge opening of forest, there were small targets on the trees. Suddenly she felt something graze her ear, she turned her head to see a arrow in the cement right next to the door, she was about to run back in when she heard a voice, it was laughing. She poked out her head again and saw Silinde practically leaning on a tree he was laughing so hard, and Legolas in the same position a few yards over.  
  
  
  
"Sorry!" she heard Legolas call, Cele fumed and walked out making sure that both if their bows were unarmed. She ran all the way and gave him a huge shove that even though he had Elvin balance he fell. Cele regained her own balance and looked at him he looked uncouncious, and she saw a rock near his head. Oh, God she thought I've only been here a day and I've already killed someone', she stood over him and kicked him lightly, she looked over to see Silinde wiping his bow with a cloth. Why was he acting calm he saw what happened, suddenly she felt something around her foot, and she looked down. Legolas was smirking, and soon after Cele lost her balance and fell on her bottom.  
  
  
  
"You should know I can't die by hitting my head,"Legolas said as he sat up.  
  
  
  
"Well I didn't know," Cele said still sitting on the grass looking at Legolas. "I really thought you were hurt!"  
  
  
  
"Really, you were worried about hurting 'me'," Cele blushed she hadn't meant it THAT way!  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess, I mean you are the prince, right?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
  
  
"Well, you have a crown on your shoulder, and I bet people would be sad if you died," Cele said smiling, but you could still see the pink on her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"Well don't worry, I'm not even close to dying,"  
  
  
  
"Me either, I mean I'm only 16," she said then looked at him shocked that he had a weird look on his face.  
  
  
  
"You've only been in this world for 16 years?" He asked with the look still on his face.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you've got to be at least 20 right?" Legolas looked down. "Right?"  
  
  
  
"I'm older than that,"Legolas said.  
  
  
  
"Thirty at the most," Cele said looking at him.  
  
  
  
"I told you elves are immortal, did I not?"  
  
  
  
"I can't remember," Cele said then she got a shocked look on her face. "You're not 10,000 or anything, right Legolas?"  
  
  
  
"No, I'm not that old, my father is only 6,007," Legolas would never usually be ashamed of saying his age, but saying it to a 16 year old was enough, for an Elf if you are 16 you are supposed to be still not able to even run, but he guessed that she had been effected by the other world. "I'm 2,933, this spring."  
  
  
  
Cele jaw practically hit the ground, he wasn't kidding, and she was going to live that long, damn!  
  
  
  
"Why do you make it sound like a bad thing?" she asked still a little dazed from that info going to her brain.  
  
  
  
"Because once I'm 3,000 years of age I have to take over the throne, which means I have to wed before then," Legolas looked down, he hated being a prince sometimes, he loved adventures and fighting, and thinking of giving that away was hard to bare.  
  
  
  
"Oh, so you have to marry a princess,"Cele asked, suddenly noticing Billi talking to Silinde about something.  
  
  
  
"Not really, Elves don't go by that rule very often," Legolas said. "I am to pick my own wife, and wed her before my father gives the throne to me or he will pick out a bride for me. I have time but I still have not found anyone who sparks my interest."  
  
  
  
"You have a long time Legs I think you can do it," she chuckled at the face he gave her when she said that name.  
  
  
  
"My mom used to call me that,"Legolas said, he was very lucky he was used to the name or he would have been as red as a tomato.  
  
  
  
"Then I will only call you that when I feel it is right," She smiled then looked around searching for something to talk about. "What is this place anyway?"  
  
  
  
"A training ground for me, and anyone who wishes to challenge me," He stood up then gave Cele a lift up. "Would you like to see?"  
  
  
  
Cele nodded and he told her to go sit on a bench out of harms way, Billi was sent over by Silinde a moment later. Both girls saw the Silinde lift his bow and shoot an arrow quickly, then Legolas who shot one then another, Silinde then shot two at one time and then Legolas shot one more then he mentioned the girls to come with them. Billi walked next to Silinde and Cele next to Legolas, all talking about various things. It took them about a half hour to reach two targets about a yard apart. The girls were amazed all the arrows were there and it was about a mile or two from the grounds. There was an arrow in the bull's eye of the first target and it was split in half by another one with a yellow feather. In the next one there was two right next to each other and one in the middle that an arrow with the yellow feather also split one.  
  
  
  
"Nice work Legolas, ever since the Fellowship you have gotten much better," Silinde said.  
  
  
  
"Not by much I could have done that 50 years ago and you know it," Legolas said pulling the yellow feathered one out and Silinde the regular ones that weren't split.  
  
  
  
"You guys are good!" Billi said in amazement.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I mean we have archery in school but no one can do that not even me, and I'm on the school team!" Cele said then she examined the broken arrows seeing that not only were they split but right down the middle.  
  
  
  
"We can't show you the targets that move because we don't have any horses right now," Silinde said and he started to walk back.  
  
  
  
"That would be cool, Legolas can I try this one day?"Cele asked excitedly.  
  
  
  
"Sure, I promise I'll compete against you one day," He said smiling and they all walked back to the palace.  
  
  
  
Hello, a few things, again. I don't know the age of Silinde or his last name so I made them up. Or if Legolas's dad is 6,007 I made that up too, also anything that I find that I don't know I will tell you in the next chap, which will probably be up next weekend, I promise.  
  
d_dgt 


	4. Show me

Chapter 4: Show Me

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR and never will, I only own Celebweth, Billi and Navren, unless those names are in the book, then I don't own them.

Author's notes: I don't have a lot of reviews but I won't stop writing. I don't know if I should send Cele and Billi back, tell me in the reviews! I have had a bit of a virus in my computer and it ate up my fan art files! Argh! Why couldn't that person just let his virus do good instead of bad. Now I have to scan and color my pics again, plus I'm doing my Dragonball Z story, it's called Dragonball Z: Lost Dimension. I have 5 chaps written down. So I might not have a lot of time for this, but I won't abandon it. 

Billi looked over at Cele, she was talking to Legolas like she had been the whole day. It was dinnertime and they had all just finished, so everyone was talking. She watched Silinde talk to the same girl he had talked to earlier. But Billi's main attention was on Cele who was having a blast; Billi was so lonely, she had been thinking about what Cele had said to her in the woods. Cele did look like she fitted in here, but Billi couldn't help but wonder if they were ever going to get back home, and if she would be going with or without Cele. Billi sighed, she should be happy for her, but the thought of leaving her best friend and never seeing her again was unnerving. Sure Mirkwood was a nice place with good people, but Billi didn't belong here, even now she saw some ladies staring at her like they were saying 'you don't deserve to hang out with the Prince and Silinde' and it was starting to take it's toll on her. 

No matter where she went there was always someone staring or something, the only person who didn't was Silinde he really made this trip worthwhile, even when he was ignoring her. He really liked to talk too; about various subjects it never annoyed her, unlike the look Silinde was getting from the girl he was talking to. Silinde was not as tall as Legolas but that was good because either was Billi, but he was just as fine as Legolas, all the boy elves were. Billi thought at first that they were brothers, but now she could really say that was not true over time you could see the differences in both of them. His perfect face and body plus that hair, Billi knew when she did leave she was going to take some of that shampoo from the bathroom. 

"Something wrong Billi?" Billi shook her head and saw she had been staring at Silinde the whole time, the bridge of her nose turned the color of her hair.

Silinde just laughed, and Billi saw that almost everyone was gone except for Legolas and Cele who were still in a conversation. 

"Was something bothering you," he asked coming around the table and sitting in a chair next to her. "You can tell me."

"I was just thinking, if I do go back there is no guarantee that Cele is going to come with me," Billi looked over to him. "I mean, how would you feel if Legolas went somewhere and you were left in Mirkwood?"

"I would probably be very lonely, I have faced that situation once before," Silinde said looking at her strait in the eyes. "He wanted to join the Fellowship, but I could not I have sisters and brothers to look after. But he did not have that responsibility, I knew what he was getting himself into, but I did not stop him. It wasn't my choice; luckily he did come back home. Legolas loves adventure, you can't keep it off of him, I was angry with him for a while but we did rekindle our friendship and I know he will never be able to do that again. Losing your best friend is hard, but being selfish and making them stay or leave with you is harder, you need to understand that."

Billi nodded, Silinde made perfect sense. "I know," she smiled at him and he smiled back taking her hand.

"And if Cele chooses to stay, it is because her heart tells her to," Billi smiled at him and they both shared a quick hug.

"Hey, Billi! We should go get ready for bed!" Cele yelled from the other end of the hall, she and Legolas shared a quick hug as well before Billi came, then both girls started down the hallway.

Neither of them said a word till they were in the room.

"You like Silinde, don't you?" Cele teased grabbing some nightshirts that were already on the beds.

"Why do you ask?" Billi replied. Shoving the long shirt over her head.

"Because I saw you two hugging," Cele exclaimed getting under the covers of her bed.

Billi walked over and sat on the foot of the bed.

"Yes we did, because he made me understand something and it was sort of a thank you, but you and Legolas were hugging too," She said to Cele's face, which was flushed.

"Well, that was a goodnight hug, and he is very soft," Cele said holding her shoulders.

"Whatever, goodnight," Billi heard Cele repeat her words when she walked to her room.

It was identical to Cele's, she flopped on the bed and pulled herself under the covers, she was going to have good dreams tonight.

The next morning

Cele awoke to a horn blowing; she looked up and saw the last rays of the sun come out of their hiding place. She shook her head and fell back into the sheets. Before she could get comfortable again there was a knock on the door, it opened and Navern strolled into the room.

"Time to awaken," she exclaimed, but Cele just rolled over again. "Hhhmmmm."

Cele shifted her weight, "Not now, sleep."

Navern quickly took the pillows and sheets from under her and Cele moaned.

"Why now, it's probably six o'clock, AM!" Cele pouted and sat up, whining.

Navern stomped her foot, "You have no reason to whine, come now or breakfast will start without you."

Navern walked to the next room, no doubt trying to wake Billi up, which was a much harder task then Cele. Cele smirked when she heard annoying yells from the next room and she couldn't help it when she started to laugh.

After her laughing fit, Cele got up and walked into the bathroom, she had a bath already waiting for her. Cele took off her clothes and stepped into the bath, it was soooo relaxing, and she felt like she could stay that way forever. But she knew she would probably not, no matter how much she loved this place; she missed her mom and dad. They had always been there for her and she didn't know if she could make it out here, she didn't even really know where she was.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Billi entered and slipped into her own bath immediately waking up. Cele sighed; she would have to think long and hard about this.

After bathing and dressing the girls walked down the stairs clearly awake, the smells of the food were amazing. They made there way seeing all the elves from lunch and dinner seated at the table, both girls took the same seats from the day before and started eating silently, no one noticed them coming in. That is except Silinde and Legolas, they watched them, and the girls could tell they were tired, but they were happy none-the-less. They were done eating in a while then went to talking as with every meal.

Legolas lifted his gaze to Cele then spoke, "Do you want to learn how to ride today?"

Cele lifted her head, "Today?"

"Yes today."

"I don't know how to ride a horse."

Legolas laughed, "I know, but all Elvin horses are kind, don't worry."

"Okay, but what about Billi and Silinde?"

"They seem pretty occupied," Cele looked and saw Billi talking while Silinde watched with extreme attention. It was so funny; no guy had ever paid much interest to Billi, especially when Cele was with her.

Legolas chuckled, "Silinde always had a mind for the different, but never this much interest."

"Yeah, either has Billi," Cele smiled and looked at Legolas, "Now how about those lessons?"

Legolas grinned and they excused themselves then exited to the stables, where Cele waited for Legolas to return. He did come back, with a white mare and a copper stallion. Cele gasped it was the unicorn, the one that bit at Billi and her, there was no meanness in the unicorns eyes now, then she recalled what Legolas had said, "He does not like mortals," Billi! Billi was why he had snapped; Cele let a sigh out and walked to the horses. Legolas gave her the rein to the mare and he hopped on his unicorn, which held no saddle or reign.

Cele noticed this and asked, "Don't you and I need a saddle?"

"Not for horses, we are light enough, we never bare things like that, and rarely reigns."

Cele nodded and climbed onto her horse. It didn't move as she expected, it stayed the way it was.

She looked at Legolas who was waiting for something. "What?"

"Do you not know how to say anything in elfish?"

"I can understand it a bit, but I don't know how to speak it."

Legolas pondered for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"Repeat what I say, Asca!" The stallion started to run lightly, and swiftly.

"Hey!" Cele looked down at her horse. "Asca!"

Suddenly the mare ran following Legolas. Cele was scared, afraid that her horse was going to buck her off, but sooner or later she found it wasn't the case. The horse was very gentle and light, not making any sudden movements or stopping suddenly, and Cele smiled looking to the side of her, where Legolas ran beside her. They ran on for a while before Legolas yelled. "Yallume! Tampa!"

*AN: 'Asca' means 'Run! Or Go!' and Yallume means 'at last!' and Tampa! Means 'Stop!'*

And all of a sudden Cele's mare came to a stop, almost throwing her almost off the horse. She desperately got off the horse, damn, her bum hurt, riding like that for a hour, whose wouldn't? Legolas just watched her from his unicorn, and then gracefully jumped from him to the ground. Cele glared as she rubbed her butt, why did he have to be such a showoff?

"I see the ride to it's toll on you my dear, does it hurt?"

"Bite me!"

Legolas face showed complete confusion, "What do you mean, bite me?"

"Argh! How are you supposed to insult someone around here?!"

Legolas moved back. "Hey, take it easy, I didn't come here to fight with you, you know?"

"Whatever," Cele crossed her arms, why did he bring her here, what was the point?

Legolas sensed her clueless thoughts, walked to her and took her small hand in his.

"Come with me."

She opened her mouth to speak but he put a finger to her lips.

"Not now, shhh...."

She nodded and let him lead her. He led her through the forest till...

They came to a small clearing, and then Legolas stopped and lead her to a cliff edge. Before she could see anything, he stepped in front of her leading her up more, to a higher cliff. He took her hand again, and told her to look now.

Cele opened her eyes to see the most beautiful sight in the world; over the cliff there was a plain. This place was covered with green grass and white, yellow, pink, red and purple flowers that stretched as far as her eyes could see. She could sit here and almost be at total peace except for the fact Legolas didn't exactly look at this place the same way, he looked sad, not happy, or gentle. His eyes darkened a bit.

Cele faced him. "What's wrong?"

"This place just gives me bad memories, that's all."

"Then why did you bring me here?"

Legolas looked at her. "Because I wanted to see if you could see the same thing I do when I look here."

Cele felt his pain. "But what do you see?"

"I see… I see here a death plain."

"A death plain?"

"Yes, a death plain, one that took my brother and uncle away from me."

Cele looked down. "Sorry, but what does it mean when I don't see what you do?"

Legolas looked at her. "It means your family is not from this region."

Cele shot her head up. "My family? So that's why you brought me here, to see if my family was still living?"

Legolas shook his head.

"No, your family is most likely alive, somewhere out there, just not in Mirkwood, they could be in Rivendell, in Lothlórien, Firien Wood, Druadan Forest, or Eryn Vorn."

"That's a lot of places to look."

"Yes, it is but being immortal does have its advantages."

Cele looked hopeful. "You would help me look?"

Legolas smiled. "I would."

Cele smiled, he was so sweet. "Thank you, but I don't know if I should, but if I do I am so happy that you would be with me Legolas."

He smiled a little wider and took her hand. "And I, Celebweth."

He took this small opportunity and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Cele's eyes widened and she pulled back, leaving Legolas confused and feeling really guilty.

"I'm sorry." He brushed past her and he started to walk away from her, and then stopped. "I am sorry Cele, I don't know what came over me."

Cele bowed her head and followed him. God, she felt like an ass. He opened up to her, and she just had to pull away didn't she, she had to hurt him. 

The whole ride to the castle they were quiet, except for Legolas giving commands to the horses. He really didn't know what HAD come over him. He just knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going away, every time he looked at Celebweth now, he felt a little twinge in his stomach, and his heart beat little faster, he had never felt this way about anything or anyone, besides his adventures. He decided to let it rest till morning.

AN: I know shorter than the rest but I didn't have a lot of time to do anything for the past week.

d_dgt


	5. Becoming one

  
  


Chapter 5: Becoming One

  
  


Disclaimer: I own a Legolas doll, but I don't own the character, darn! Oh well, I do own Cele and Billi, not Silinde, sorry.

AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I have been sick and working on my DBZ story, plus, argh! Writer's block, which I normally never get. I am sorry, but it does get better, and I need to know if I should send Cele and Billi back, if you don't tell, I will do something weird with this story! O~k on with the fic.

  
  
  
  


Legolas: "Do you really believe that......?"

  
  
  
  


*~*Chapter 5*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cele awoke the next morning extremly tired and cranky, she even snapped at Navern. It had not been her best day yesterday, she couldn't help but wonder why she had pulled back.......maybe she was afraid. Right at that moment when he had kissed her....she had felt complete, happy, perfect, it was like she was a puzzle and he was the missing piece. Sure, she had kissed men before, but when Legolas had kissed her it had been so surprising....yet perfect. She shook her head, why should she get worked up? She groaned, she was so confused at that moment that it was beyond comprehension.

  
  


Suddenly and without a warning Billi burst in.

  
  


"Good morning world!"

  
  


Cele covered her sensitive ears. "Watch it!"

  
  


Billi covered her mouth. "Sorry Cele." She smiled and jumped on the bed bouncing on her rear.

  
  


Cele was getting annoyed by Billi's cheery mood. "What the hell are you so happy about?" She said a lot more crueler than it was meant to be.

  
  


Billi stopped her bouncing and stared at Cele. "What was shoved up your ass and didn't come out this morning? And why weren't you at dinner last night? Legolas was looking for you"

  
  


Let him look she thought. "I was tired, the ride was long."

  
  


Billi smiled. "I'm sure it was."

  
  


Cele threw a pillow at her best friend. "Please, I do have reserves."

  
  


Billi smirked and caught the pillow before it hit her. "Whatever."

  
  


"Grrr..."

  
  


Billi held up her hands. "Fine I believe you!"

  
  


Cele got out of her bed and stretched, cracking a few bones in her neck. "Ahhh..."

  
  


Billi smirked again and held out Cele's dress for her, and placed it on the bed. "I have to go down, lunch is starting.

  
  


Cele picked up the cloth and made her way to the bathroom. "Lunch? Great."

  
  


Cele had to admit, she was hungry. She thought it best not to go down to dinner last night which caused her stomach, now, to groan from the lack of food. She yawned and removed her nightgown, which was very thin, plus she had nothing underneath. But she didn't have to worry, no one in Mirkwood could reach the top of the palace to see her half naked. She smiled at the thought of Legolas wearing nothing but his pants but quickly shook it away and climbed into the hot bath. The water solved all her problems, in the relaxing moment, no one existed, not Billi, Silinde or even Legolas.........but she knew it only lasted till she got out of the water. 

  
  


She grabbed the shampoo stuff and ran it through her hair, she suddenly wished it was a certain elf's hair she was touching, not her own. The image of Legolas right there with her made her shudder. Cele shook her head hard, what was wrong with her!? She had known this elf for about three days now and she was having freaky hallucinations about him!? Oi, this was not her day..........really not her day!

  
  


She rinsed her hair, and got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her naked form, she felt something soft beneath her feet and looked down......she had stepped on her dress! This REALLY was not her day! 

  
  


"Argh." She walked out of the bathroom to Billi's connecting door, and opened it.....to see a very shocking thing!

  
  


Billi looked at Cele from over Silinde's shoulder and her eyes widened then she gasped.

  
  


Cele gasped as well, her best friend was just KISSING Legolas's best friend....this was REALLY not her day. Cele gulped and closed the door retreating to her bed trying to let the new info process to her brain. This was great, absolutly perfect, surrrreeee Billi had been going down to lunch, and there she was in the arms of Silinde, and him with his shirt off. Cele really didn't want to know what had been going on before she had gotten there.

  
  
  
  


Cele's head bolted up when she heard two swift knocks on her door, she got herself up, it must have been Navern. She reached the door and turned the knob opening it. She saw no brown headed elf girl, instead there was the blond haired prince, he looked at her and a small splash of pink came to his cheeks. Cele looked down just remembering that she was only wearing a thin elvin towel, and she blushed as well.

  
  


Cele came to her senses. "What are you doing here?"

  
  


Legolas seemed to gain his voice back. "I....well you see.....I'm sorry.."

  
  


Cele glared. "You said that already."

  
  


Legolas gulped. "I shouldn't have done that to you, it was very rude of me, I shouldn't have took advantage of the moment."

  
  


Cele shifted her weight. "You may be sorry but I'm glad that you did." her mind was screaming 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU BARLEY KNOW HIM!!!'

  
  


Legolas's eyes widened for a moment, then returned to their normal size. "Yes, but I need to talk to you."

  
  


Cele looked down at herself then at him. "Can I get something on first?"

  
  


Legolas shook his head. "I really need to speak to you 'now'."

  
  


Cele wondered, he was scared of something she could tell, he wasn't here to get into her drawers, she could tell when a man wanted that. He was thinking hard about something, and she figured it was something she needed to know. "Alright..." she opened the door wider and let him in, he smiled and walked in after her, closing the door and locking it.

  
  


Cele head went up, he had locked the door. She felt a wave of fear wash upon her, but redirected her thoughts. This was 'Legolas' for god's sake, he would never force himself on her.

  
  


"Do you really think that, that I would hurt you?" 

  
  


Her mind started to scream when he walked up to her and put his hands on her waist.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Billi heard two sharp knocks on her door, she was ready to go down to lunch, who was bothering her now. She ran a hand through her red locks and yelled. "Come in!"

  
  


She turned to see Silinde open the door, he was carrying his tunic, armor, bow and arrows. He wore no shirt and his smooth chest almost glittered from the sweat that covered it, she could tell he had been at archery practice, he must have been going all out.

  
  


"Hey, what's up?"

  
  
  
  


As she expected he looked at the ceiling in wonder. She shook her head. "No, I mean what do you want?"

  
  


Silinde's face turned from confused to understanding, he smiled. "I just wanted to know something..."

  
  


Billi nodded and stepped closer to him. "And what might that be?"

  
  


Silinde sighed, he really didn't want to ask this question. "Are you going back?"

  
  


Billi looked down, she hadn't expected this kind of question. She looked up at Silinde. "I think I must.........I mean it's up to Cele, not me..."

  
  


Silinde looked down, this wasn't the answear he was hoping for, but it was her life. "Okay......that's all I wanted to know....." he turned his back to her ready to leave.

  
  


Billi grabbed his hand making him turn toward her. "Wait....please don't walk away..."

  
  


For some odd reason Silinde felt a wave of anger come upon him. "Isn't that what you are doing now Lady?" He yanked his hand away.

  
  


"What?" Billi was totally clueless.

  
  


"You heard me clearly, Lady, you tell me not to walk away, yet, is that not what you are doing by leaving here?" He snapped, he really didn't mean to be cruel, but for some reason he couldn't help it, he felt so attached to her.

  
  


"Silinde....that's not what I meant!" Billi was clueless and afaid now.

  
  


"Yes, IT IS!!" He yelled, Billi took a step back, Silinde felt his anger wash away, in her green eyes was a great amount of fear. Oh, God, she thought he was going to hurt her, he tried taking a step forward. But she moved back each time.

  
  


Billi looked up and saw sympathy and sorriness in his electric blue eyes, but she was still afaid, he had never yelled at her like that, never. His face had contorted, making him seem like a monster his brows had furrowed and his eyes had turned dark. Maybe there was another side to these Elves, one that only they knew about, and that scared her. The fire that was in her heart hurt badly, she wanted to say she was sorry over and over, but her human nature of fear prevented it. 

  
  


Silinde stepped forward again, speaking softly. "Please.....I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell like that."

  
  


Billi backed away, and this made Silinde very confused and hurt. "Please........I'm sorry Billi."

  
  


Billi let a small amount of her fear fall, he had spoken her name, not Lady. This made her feel like she was on the clouds, his voice was always like it was singing, it was perfect. She still held herself, and backed away till she was at the foot of the bed facing the other room. Silinde took another step toward her till they were a few inches apart and lifted his hand to her cheek. Billi looked at him with frightened eyes, and her body grew tense. God, he had soft hands, she felt that he indeed had a roughness to them, no doubt from learning the bow. He moved his hand back till it ran through some of her hair, her hair was so different, no elf had red flaming hair, it intrieged him. He let his hand stay there for a few seconds till it went to around her head to the back of it and pulled her towards him, he slipped his other free hand around her waist and guided her lips to his. 

  
  


Billi felt her heart do a huge flip flop, it was almost to perfect to be true. Once she got over her shock she slipped her arms around his neck bringing him closer, her tiny fingers planted themselves into his hair. His hair was, god damn soft, he WAS perfect, and all hers. Suddenly she heard a noise, she opened one of her eyes to see Cele standing in the doorway, her eyes were wide and her jaw disengaged, she shut the door before Silinde knew what was going on. 

  
  


He lifted his head and looked back, he had heard Cele enter but he had done nothing, Billi on the other hand was blushing the color of her hair. He chuckled and ran his hand through her strands.

  
  


He gave her another quick kiss, then walked to his stuff, gathered it up and opened the door. "See you at lunch." and with that he left.

  
  


Billi regained herself quickly and ran out the door after him.

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Cele looked at Legolas, he smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled and let his arms wrap around her. That had been her first time, and it had been worth the waiting. She played with a few strands of his hair which she had undone for him. Both of them lay naked clad only in their golden Elvin hair, which was all over the covers, maybe just maybe this WAS her day. She snuggled up next to his chest for warmth, he smiled and looked down at her. She looked into his bright blue-green eyes. He WAS perfect, in every way. This was her home now, and she was going to stay, forever, in this immortal world, locked into his embrace.

  
  


Legolas looked down at her, and smiled. He had thought that he was doing the wrong thing when he was coming here, but now he knew he was never going to regret it. His love in his arms and his life now had meaning besides being just a warrior, this was his life. She would be his queen his soul mate for life, this was what he had dreamed of, and he thanked the Elvin Gods for this. He smiled as she came closer to him for warmth as it seemed. 

  
  


He leaned his head so it was right by her ear and whispered. "Lle anta est amintári."

  
  


Cele smiled. "So do you.....Melamin."

  
  


Legolas smiled and held her closer, he had found his queen.

  
  


Cele smiled and let her eyes drop slowly, letting sleep over come her.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Very, very sappy, I know, but what can I say I've been in the mood. The translations are below. I have one thing to say, the next chapter WILL be longer, and have less sappiness, actually it's probably going to be very sad.

Buh bye, d_dgt.

  
  


Translations:

  
  


Lle anta est amintári - You need to rest my queen

  
  


Melamin - My love


	6. Discovering

Chapter 6: Discovering

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of the characters, I am just a simple writer with a weird mind. I do own Cele and Billi.

AN: Hello! Since only one of you have said that Cele and Billi shouldn't go back, I have decided. The lemon in which was in the last chapter will be posted as a completely different fic, I must reign a R at the most, so people can read it, not that they don't care and just read it anyway. But I would like it that way, since some are offended, it shall be done soon. I have babbled enough, on with the story.

  
  
  
  


Sinlinde: "This is the beginning......."

  
  
  
  


*~*Chapter 6*~*

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cele sighed and rolled over feeling the sheets......there was nothing. Her eyes darted open and she sat upright, not caring if the fell blanket to her bare waist. She immediatly calmed down when she saw the golden haired elf a few feet away, standing with nothing on and looking out the window. She smiled and got out of the bed, caring not to take a sheet to wrap around her and walked silently to him. She kept her smile on and slid her arms around his waist, she let her head fall on his back as she smelled his fresh scent. He smiled and turned around so he faced her, he put two fingers under her chin and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. 

  
  


They disengaged and she looked up to his face. His sapphire eyes fell to her and looked into her own aqua eyes, he was not hansome, he was......beautiful. He smiled making her heart melt, linking his hands around her small waist he guided her to him. 

  
  


Cele smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I love you, Legolas......"

  
  


He smiled and held her closer. "And I you, Amintári...."

  
  


Cele kept her smile and sighed, this was where she belonged. In Mirkwood, with Legolas, staying at his side, being with him always. There was their huge age difference, but she knew that it didn't matter to the elves, nor to Legolas. This was her home, her one and only home.......she loved him, and would be with him always, nothing would keep them apart. 

  
  


Suddenly a picture of her mom and dad came into her mind. She tensed in her lover's arms, still she really missed her parents, even if they weren't her true one's. And then Billi and her family came to her mind, what 'would' Billi say if she told her that she wanted to stay with Legolas, what would happen? She felt Legolas's two smooth but calloused hands rub her back lightly. He pushed her away a bit so he could see her face.

  
  


Legolas's smile had vanished. "What's wrong Amintári?"

  
  


Cele shook her head. "I just.......miss....my family....."

  
  


Legolas gave her a confused look. "But you have yet to find them?"

  
  


Cele pulled away from his strong hands. "No.....I mean my adoptive parents....." She looked up into his eyes. "The only ones......I've ever known."

  
  


Legolas showed sympathy in his eyes and pulled her into his arms again. "I will find a way.....I promise.."

  
  


Cele smiled at his reassurance, he knew what to do. She reached her hand up and moved a small strand of golden hair that had found itself a path to blocking her lover's right eye. She smiled and rested her head again on his chest, she felt so safe there, so happy, in his strong arms and chest. Everything about him gave her a feeling that no matter what was going on, no matter how hopeless it seemed, that it would always turn out okay.

  
  


Cele wrinkled her nose as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach come up, it lasted for a few seconds then slowed away giving a harse rumbling sound. Legolas chuckled. "It seems your stomach begs for something." 

  
  


Cele smiled and blushed, she quickly dodged Legolas's arms and grabbed one of her small dresses lying on the dresser. She slipped it over her head and smirked at Legolas, who was still VERY nude, with one last look at him she walked to the door.

  
  


"I'll be right back." and with that she opened the large door, slipped out and closed it. She walked down the many halls till she came to a huge double door, it was oak and covered in carving of many animals, she smiled and opened it. As soon as she got in she almost ran into a chef, hurrying to get to the stove.

  
  


He looked back and yelled. "Ya naa lle!?" (AN: means *who are you* in a very snobby way)

  
  


Cele looked fearful of this man. Before she could answear Navern ran from her chair in this kitchen up to the elf chef. 

  
  


Navern smiled and looked up at the blond annoyed elf. "Sinaea Celebweth, Llietáriea mela' Legolas!"

  
  


The elf immediatly backed away and bowed to Cele, who was confused. Navern just smiled.

  
  


"Come, if you need food, we have it." She walked toward a huge table, where food was placed, many breads, fruits, and the goo were all placed here. Cele took a look back at the chef. "What did you tell him?"

  
  
  
  


Navern smiled and shook her head handing Cele a plate. (AN: Sinaea Celebweth, Llietáriea mela' Legolas', means *This is Celebweth, your princess, love to Legolas*)

  
  


Cele took the plate and piled a great amount of food on it. "I thought dinner was over?"

  
  


Navern smiled. "It is...but the extra food that we didn't need goes here."

  
  


"Ohhhhh..." Cele put a few more peices of fruit onto her plate and sat down at the table. Navern sat across from her, trying teaching her a small amount of elvish. She talked on and on about the different elvish languages spoken in Middle-earth.

  
  


"And Quenya, which is spoken by the Siliven elves in Lothlorién, and in the Firien Wood, though many of the elves in the Firien Wood are gone, only a few dwell there at this time." Navern started speaking a very low short tounge though she spoke softly, these sounds brought Cele's head from her eating. 

  
  


"Say what you said again."

  
  


Navern looked at her weirdly but did as she was told. Cele snapped her fingers and Navern opened her mouth. "Don't tell me, you said 'Greetings this is Northern Mirkwood, dwell here King Thranduil, Queen Alekhrivë, and there great son Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, one of the widely seen Fellowship of the One Ring'."

  
  


Navern looked at Cele in amazement. "I thought you said you only knew a little elvish?"

  
  


Cele just smiled. "I do, I did, but what language is used here, of the elves I mean?"

  
  


"Sindarin, why?"

  
  


Cele smiled even wider. "And you used Quenya, which means....." She stood up, ran to Navern and gave her a big hug, then bolted to the door. She ran down the hall, not stopping for anything till she ran right into Thranduil.

  
  


"Oops, I'm sorry your majesty." Cele said, trying to straighten herself out as well and making sure he didn't know she had only this skimpy brown dress on.

  
  


Thranduil smiled down at her, then frowned. "I want to ask you one question Lady Celebweth."

  
  


Cele nodded and gulped. "Ye..ye..es..."

  
  


Thranduil glared down at her letting his dark green eyes peirce her own aqua ones. "Do you love my son?"

  
  


Cele gulped and bowed her head. "Yes...your majesty." she brought her eyes back to his.

  
  
  
  


Thranduil grinned widely and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. "Be with him always.....or I'll kill you myself.." and with that he walked swiftly away. 

  
  


Cele stood there, then smiled, Thranduil really did love his son, no matter how hard he was on her lover, he was a good father. Cele looked back in the direction of her room then bolted off again, running swiftly but watchfully this time.

  
  


She passed Billi's room and then got to hers, she smiled and opened the door. Carefully she peeked into the room then walked in closing the door behind her, smiling at the lump in her bed. She walked to him and squatted down to his level. His lips were slightly parted, his eyes were closed, which she knew was weird for elves, but she guessed when they were really tired or just wanted it they would close those bright eyes of theirs, she had done it all her life, though she had been able to sleep with her eyes open since she was young. She smiled as he closed his mouth then parted it again, his body was completely relaxed, his golden hair mingled around his face, she lifted her hand to brush away the strands. 

  
  


Suddenly his hand shot up grabbing hers, and he smirked, he had been watching her since she had walked in. He sat up still holding her hand, and yanked her onto him, she smiled and laid on his bare chest, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He smiled and brought his hand to caress her hair.

  
  


"Legolas?"

  
  


"Mmm?"

  
  


"I found out something..."

  
  


"Mmmmhhhmmmm."

  
  


"I want you to speak something in Quenya for me."

  
  


Legolas looked down at her and said a word. 

  
  


Cele looked at him with a crossed face. "No, I mean speak a whole phrase or something..."

  
  


Legolas nodded and spoke a few well chosen words. Cele smiled. "You said 'I will be with you always, my love, through fall, winter, spring, and summer, we are becoming one."

  
  


Legolas's eyes widened. "But that language is only used by the Siliven elves..?"

  
  


Cele smiled wide. "I know, I know now what kind of elf I am, I know why I couldn't understand Sindarin, because that type of tongue has only some words that are the same as Quenya, I'm a Siliven elf, from either Lothlorién, or Firien Wood."

  
  


Legolas smiled. "You are, I should have noticed this from the beginning when I saw your eyes." he nuzzled her hair gently.

  
  
  
  


Cele smiled with hooded eyes. "I know....."

  
  


Legolas smiled and lifted her, he brought his arms around her and under the sheets. She smiled and brought her lips to his, he smiled against her lips and rolled her over so that her was on the top. Their kisses turned passionate and he lifted his hand to her upper thigh, letting it gradually make it's way up. She was only wearing this small dress made for short wearing's and nothing underneath, she pulled away from his lips to let out a small moan.

  
  


His hands became bold and felt up her dress, giving her goosebumps with his cool hands. She felt his own smooth bare chest, he shuddered as she lit fire to his skin with her touches. He grabbed her hands and placed them on his shoulders, he whispered. "Trust me...." Cele nodded.

  
  


He smiled and started to trail soft kisses on her neck, he lifted his hands and slipped the dress off her, removing the burden. She smiled and lifted his head and let their lips meet. Suddenly a knock on the door disturbed the lover's fun. Legolas disengaged and twisted his head to look over his shoulder.

  
  


"Cele!?" It was Billi.

  
  


Cele lifted up. "Shit." she slipped under Legolas and grabbed herr small brown dress that had been thrown to the floor. She ran to the door and parted it a bit so as Billi couldn't see Legolas in her bed, Billi would bite her head off. 

  
  


Cele then saw not only was Billi standing there but so was Silinde. Billi looked at her friend with a weird look. "You okay?"

  
  


Cele nodded. "Yeah, why?"

  
  


"Because Navern said that she saw Legolas go into your room, then you ran from the kitchen or something...?" Billi was clearly confused.

  
  


"Well, yeah, he's here.....and I was sort of exited about something that's why I ran from the kitchen."

  
  


Silinde looked at her suspiciously. "Can I talk to Legolas?"

  
  


Cele shook her head. "Sorry, we are in the middle of a meeting, see you all tomorrow morning." and with that she closed the door.

  
  


"Hey?" Cele looked back at Legolas. 

  
  


"What?"

  
  


He smirked. "Come here."

  
  


Cele shook her head and removed her dress. She smiled, walked over to her bed and slipped under the covers. As soon as she got in she felt her lover's hands bring her to him, she rested her head on his chest and sighed. 

  
  


"I love you."

  
  


"And I love you, Legolas."

  
  


*~*~*~*

  
  


Billi watched her friend close the door. This was just GREAT!!

  
  


"Billi?"

  
  


"WHAT!?"

  
  


Silinde took a step back. "I just wanted to say goodnight..."

  
  


Billi let her anger fall, she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist and smiled. "Sorry."

  
  


Silinde slipped his own arms around her waist and caressed her hair. "This is the beginning."

  
  


Billi lifted her head and looked into his blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

  
  


Silinde smirked and gave her a quick kiss. "You'll know soon." he smiled and let her hand go, walking in the direction of his room. 

  
  


Billi sighed and shook her head. "This place is sooooooo weird."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: Hello, it is I, d_dgt. I know this is a little short but hey! I did update quicker than last time right? Right!? Oi, I hope this story will get somewhere, if it doesn't, Oh well! I'll just write it anyway for the fun of it! I hope you all liked this chapter, though it was small and boring, with not much detail, BUT the next one is a very exiting, action packed. Well, maybe not action packed, but exiting, and I do need to stop having sugar before dinner. I'm giving pronunciations for the names of my characters, as well as Silinde, since Sindarin is very hard to pronounce right, I just learned.

Just to let you know, you never pronounce 'a, e, or o' in Sindarin as a long vowel, always as a short vowel. And all 'y's' are pronounced as 'eu' and 'iu'. Since 'y' is a vowel.

  
  


Celebweth:

(Kel - eb - wess) So 'Cele' is actually 'Kele' or pronouced (Kel - a) short 'e'.

  
  


Silinde:

(ill - en - day) 'S' is never pronounced in elvish, and 'th' is pronounced as 'S'.

  
  


Thranduil:

(Sa - ran - do - ill) Strange, huh?

  
  


Alekhrivë:

(Ah - lessa - riv - e) 'e' pronounced as a long vowel, because of the circumflex.

  
  


Navern:

(Naav - er - en) Not hard, pretty easy?

  
  


That's all for NOW! If anyone needs me to figure out a name pronunciation just e-mail and ask!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
